TE ENCONTRE
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: "Tu eres lo que me hace fuerte, te entrego mi vida"…. One-shot dedicado para Romy92, feliz cumple amiga


**Un regalo de cumpleaños para una gran amiga y escritora Romy92.**

**Romy feliz cumple linda, ya por fin somos de la misma edad juju**

**Te kiero mucho, espero que te guste este pequeño detalle**

**D: personajes de SM, e inspirado por la canción "tu" de el señor Reily Barba**

** **TE ENCONTRE****

**Alice Pov**

Mire de nuevo el local que se encontraba frente a mí.

Era el mismo que yo había visualizado desde mi renacimiento, con paso lento entre a la cafetería, y sin mirar a nadie camine directo hacia la barra.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?- me pregunto el señor de la cantina.

- no, muchas gracias – respondí susurrando, aun no me acostumbraba a mi nueva voz.

- ¿No gusta nada? – medio asco lo que pensó al realizar esa pregunta.

-No, gracias – volví a responder pero ahora de manera cortante.

Se alejo al recibir mi contestación, y yo me dedique a ver al reloj.

El reloj avanzaba lentamente, habían pasado cinco minutos y para mí ya era una década. Pasaron diez y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Qué tal sí mi visión no era verdad? ¿Qué tal que esto no era más que un sueño?

Lo vi, y sonreí como al tiempo que se abría la puerta. Me gire para poder verlo cara a cara. Mi fantasía no le hacia justicia a lo que veía, a aquel vampiro que se encontraba en la puerta.

Sin aguantarme más las ganas me pare y fui a su encuentro, quedando frente a unos ojos negros que me miraban con espanto, con curiosidad y extrañeza.

Sin borrar mi sonrisa le recrimine mi desesperación.

-me has hecho esperar mucho – para mí era demasiado

- lo lamento señorita – su voz era ruda pero delicada, ese acento sureño me encanto.

Ahí confirme que él era lo que yo buscaba, lo que yo necesitaba. Extendí la mano y él me la tomo haciendo que yo me sintiera de lo más feliz, haciendo me ver todo lo que nos deparaba nuestro futuro.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos fuimos a cazar, ya que era lo que él necesitaba.

JASPER, ese es su nombre, Mi Jasper.

Con mucho trabajo lo convencí en que probara la sangre de un animal y no de un humano, y le platique de mis visiones.

Entregándome una gran confianza en mis palabras accedió a buscar a la familia que yo veía, para poder unirnos a ella.

Tomando su mano y corriendo hacia el bosque donde cazaban unos de los integrantes de los Cullen (familia que yo había visto) le pedí que nunca se fuera, le asegure que éramos el uno para el otro. Y me lo prometió con un beso. Mi primer beso, y el mas fabuloso de todos por que sabía que no solo era una unión de labios, sino una promesa para la eternidad.

Le entregue mi vida, porque sabia que el se haría cargo de ella, que estaríamos así para siempre.

_Unos años después_

**Jasper PoV**

El tiempo había trascurrido y no acababa de entender la suerte que tenia por tener a una mujer genial a mi lado.

A pesar de las cosas que hice y que no la merecía ella aun seguía conmigo y me dio una familia.

Mi melodía, mi refugio, la que me salvo de mi mismo. Estoy enamorado de la vampira más encantadora que ha existido.

Ella que de un día para otro me cambio mi mundo para bien, ella que hace que olvide lo mal de mi pasado, y que me muestra un perfecto futuro juntos.

- Jasper ¿Qué es lo que haces? – me pregunto mi pequeña duendecillo

- estoy pensando en ti – dije como si nada parándome de la cama para ir junto a ella.

Pero lo hice lo mas despacio que podía, me encantaba ver su seño fruncido por la desesperación. En un intento de payasada arrastre los pies y le tendí la mano.

-¿Me ayudas? – le pedí tratando de poner una cara de corderito como la que ella utiliza para mi.

- No lo se, tengo que pensarlo – me respondió ella extendiéndome los brazos como su fuera a cargar a un niño pequeño.

Reí y sin pensarlo me lance hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y dándole vueltas.

-ya bájame Jasper. Nos están esperando.

-pueden ir a comprar sin nuestra presencia – le dije mientras la bajaba y besaba su cabeza. Sabia que lo que acababa de decir, ni yo me la creía.

-No Jazz, tenemos que ver nuestra nueva casa. – le sonreí y le tome la mano para ir tras la familia.

- Tú mi debilidad, lo que me hace fuerte – le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – te entrego mi no vida. Mi eternidad.

**ROMY ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE PKEÑO ONE-SHOT, DEDICADO PARA TI.**

**Chicas espero sus Reviews.**

**Gracias besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
